


Called Into The Office

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Creampie, F/M, Furry, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Nick is called into his principal’s office shortly after his first day at his new school full of anthropomorphic animals.





	1. Chapter 1

This had been the first time Nick was called to his principal’s office after his first day at his new school, not exactly knowing why he was called into the office as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. “You called for me, Ms. Naja?” His voice was soft and almost sweet as he turned to face the bipedal cobra woman that was sitting on her desk, a slight bit of fear and confusion in his voice as he recalled the rumors about the dark-scaled woman from other students.   
  
“Take a seat, Nick.~” The woman’s thin tongue slithered out between her lips as she spoke, gesturing to the chair just in front of her desk with her long tail. “I called you here today to offer you a special deal.” Placing one of her hands over the top of her large and clothed breasts, the anthropomorphic snake smiled and placed her rear end on the edge of her desk. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about my… exotic taste in partners.” Naja had expected the short senior to nod at the question, not having many other ways to answer it. However, she hadn’t expected to see a tent start forming in the student’s uniform, causing a smile to spread across her lips. Without giving any warning, the woman reached her foot across and perfectly into his lap, wrapping her toes around his hardening length as she stroked it. “I would like you to be one of those partners. I’m willing to give you straight A’s in every class, recommendations for college, and even some extra perks.” It was easy to see that brown-haired student was on the fence about the deal, not sure exactly how to process what was happening. “Maybe this will help you make up your mind.~”   
  
Nick’s brown eyes went wide in surprise as he watched the cobra woman strip out of her clothing, starting with her blouse and letting her massive breasts spill out from the clothing before letting it fall onto the desk behind her. The young student opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words at the sight before him, deciding to quickly nod as an answer to her deal instead. However, with his mouth open, the young boy found a different reason not talk as Ms. Naja brought her foot to his lips. It didn’t take him long to figure out that she wanted him to show a bit of adoration to her foot, starting to place dozens of kisses along the sole of her foot, gliding his tongue along the places his lips were already at. Closing his eyes and gently wrapping his fingers around her ankle to hold her foot in place, the young student failed to notice the principal stripping herself of her skirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties. Though, it was easy to hear the hissing moan that left her throat as he wrapped his lips around two of her toes, letting his tongue dance around and between each of them and making sure to be careful of her sharp nails that threatened to slice his tongue.   
  
“It’s been quite a long time since I’ve met someone so eager to please and make me happy. If you keep this up, you might just become my favorite.~” The snake woman chuckled and slowly pulled her foot away from the boy’s lips, admiring how dedicated he was as she watched him lean forward just enough to place another loving kiss on the sole of her foot. Naja’s tail swished about quietly in the air as she felt herself growing more excited the longer she gazed into the student’s brown eyes, slowly getting off of her desk and onto her knees right in front of him. “But, I think I should always reward a good student who enjoys to learn. Give them a bit of encouragement.~” The principal brought both of her hands to the young human’s legs, moving them along his thighs until she reached his crotch, smiling at the clear crease that had formed in his pants from his erection. Licking her lips, the cobra unzipped her student’s pants and hooked her slender fingers into her clothing, pulling them down along with his underwear and letting out a soft gasp at the sight of his thick cock springing to life once it was able to. “Never would’ve thought one of my students would be so big.~”   
  
The brown-haired student had no idea what to say anymore, so lost and slightly confused in the moment that he wasn’t entirely sure how to process what was happening. The only thing on his mind being the fact that his principal of all things was on her knees between his legs, her long tongue easily coiling around his length three times over before she started moving the muscle. Almost immediately, the human let out a soft moan at the feeling of the thin tongue acting like a hand wrapped around his shaft, the swell of bliss in his body building up more by the second. “Oh god… It feels so good…” Nick caught his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet, leaning his head back as he felt the woman’s soft and scaley hand wrap around his full and heavy sack. However, that didn’t stop the blissful whines and pleasant pouts he made from leaving his throat, the pleasure quickly growing faster and faster before she had even bothered to wrap her lips around his cock. “So, we’re going to be doing this every day?”

 

“Every single day, sweetheart.~” Ms. Naja smirked and finally gave her student the pleasure he was looking for, wrapping her soft lips around his shaft while keeping her tongue coiled around it. There was no denying that Nick tasted oddly sweet and delicious inside of her mouth, especially as she dove forward and reached his base with ease, relishing in the groan of pleasure that left the brown-eyed boy. Her slender fingers continued to massage and gently knead his full sack, nails pressing ever so lightly against his skin as her fingers moved back and forth. The principal started gently humming as she bobbed her head back and forth along the thick cock that easy plugged her throat, earning louder and louder noises from him as she worked him over. It felt so nice to have a type of willing partner that she’s never had before, finding Nick being a human so deliciously taboo that there was no denying the pleasure that coursed through her without even having started to touch herself.

 

It wasn’t easy to hold back from his first blowjob like this, still feeling the older woman’s tongue pumping along his thick shaft while her lips did the same, the hand on his balls only bringing more pleasure as this continued. Rapid and blissful breaths began replacing the moans that were leaving Nick as he felt the woman pull back from his shaft, continuing to casually stroke him with her tongue while staying between his legs. “I wish… I wish human could give blowjobs this fantastic.~” A heavy breath left the brown-haired boy as he felt the woman’s long tongue slither further down his shaft, suddenly wrapping tightly around his balls like a vice. “Ah! What-”

 

“Sshhh.~” The cobra brought a finger to the student’s lips while moving her hand from his heavy balls to one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading the massive mound now instead of his heavy orbs. “Just relax and let it-” Naja paused just long enough for her tongue to intently squeeze and constrict around his shaft. “Envelop you.~” The principal couldn’t help but smile from the brown-haired boy’s reaction, giggling to herself as she felt him throb and twitch against her thin muscle. “It’s okay to cum, Nick. Just let it happen….” The older women released her grip the senior’s testicles, gasping quietly as he did exactly what she had suggested.

 

The young student grabbed the back of the cobra woman’s head, holding her in place as he reached the peak of his orgasm and blew his load. Rope after thick and potent rope of cum left his twitching cock and landed on the principal’s face, turning her dark scales white with his seed as her tongue retracted from his shaft. Of course, the feeling of his member now being free was enough for another rope or two escape and land on her lips, soft and blissful pants leaving his lips. Words were at a loss to Nick as he watched Ms. Naja stand from her spot on the floor and eagerly lick her lips and face clean, hearing her moan from the flavor alone. However, after a moment of silence between the two, the brown-eyed boy realized his cock was still almost painfully hard. “Are… are we done…? Is there more..?”

 

“Nick, with how delicious your cum is, you’re welcome to skip class and just fuck my face all day long.~” The cobra woman chuckled quietly as she sat back on her desk just like when he had walked in, pussy soaking wet and coating her thighs in some of her juices. “But there is much more to come before you leave here today. I can’t mate with humans, but I’m more than happy to let you dump as much of that delectable seed inside of me that you can manage.~” The principal quickly got off of her desk and picked Nick up by his hips with incredible ease, pinning him on top of her desk before slithering over his body and sitting down in his lap with her wet cunt hovering only inches above his hard cock. Of course, as she leaned down to let her tail gently grab the base of the student’s shaft, Ms. Naja realized that the brown-haired boy was the perfect height to suck on her breasts as she bounced on his cock. “However, I want you to be a good little boy and suck on my tits as I fuck myself on this perfect cock, okay?~”   
  
It took the young boy a moment to realize exactly what the cobra was talking about, gasping as he felt her tail coil around the very base of his cock before pointing it at her waiting pussy. Once that moment had come, it was too late to say anything, whether a compliment or complaint, as Naja quickly impaled herself on his thick cock, causing both of them to groan out in bliss. The only thing that kept Nick from screaming just as loud as the snake woman that was slowly starting to roll her hips back and forth in his lap was the fact that she had her hand on the back of his head, holding him flush against her massive breasts. The young student was happy to give in to her demand of suckling one of her breasts, wrapping his lips around her soft mound and instinctively letting his tongue dance around one of her erect nipples while his other hand found its place on her plump rear end.   
  
Whether it was because of just how upfront and agressive the woman was in her actions or the fact that the senior grade student had no one else in the school to be with, being the only human, there was no doubt in the back of his mind that he was making the right choice in what was happening right now. Every thought that crossed his mind from the moment he watched Ms. Naja strip out of her blouse was only on her and her somehow perfect body, eagerly giving into the temptation and lust that consumed the two of them. It didn’t help his case that, despite being a clearly older woman and non-human, the principal had always managed to have that confident look and attitude that the brown-haired student found attractive, knowing it was easily playing a bit right here and now as she started to slowly bounce on his cock.   
  
“Mmm. Fuck… You’re such a good little boy, Nick… Listening to me like this… I might need to think of a special name for you.~” The older woman ran a hand through the student’s brown locks until it was on the back of his head, pulling him tighter against her breast and moaning out in pure bliss at the feeling of his teeth clenching down around her sensitive nub. “That’s the way, baby! Bite me!~” There was a crude and very aroused tone in her voice as she started bouncing just a little bit faster as a new wave of pleasure washed through her body from head to tail, her toes curling and scratching against the side of the desk as the woman threw her head back. The thought of giving her new favorite student a nickname washed clearly from her mind for the moment as she felt him starting to already throb and twitch against her inner walls, causing her to look down into his deep brown eyes and smile, forcing him away from her breasts for just a moment. “Does my pussy feel that good, Baby Boy? Or are you still sensitive from having just cum?~”   
  
It didn’t exactly matter to the principal what the reason was for Nick getting ready to cum already, but she wasn’t going to let the real fun end almost right after it started. “Well, you’re not allowed to just yet.~” Being a woman of her experience, the cobra dropped back down into his lap and stayed there for a moment, very slowly and sensually rolling her hips in every direction to teach her new pet some restraint. “If you cum before I tell you to, I’m going to take back our deal, young man.~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she watched the brown-haired student’s eyes go wide in both fear and confusion, immediately pulling him back to her breasts and putting him into her cleavage.   
  
It didn’t take long for Nick to learn his place as the air from his lungs was quickly becoming all he had, fear lingering in the back of his mind and slowly mixing with the arousal and pleasure that pulsed through him with every bounce the older woman made. He was being used as her living dildo and pet, slowly starting to not care as the pleasure began to be too much for the both of them, hot and heavy moans filling the room and probably echoing into the hall to let other students and faculty know just what was going on. However, it was just at the moment when the young senior assumed he was going to be getting any air again when he was pulled back out of the canyon between Ms. Naja’s breasts, allowing him to breathe just for a moment before her lips came crashing down against his own.   
  
“Do it! Cum inside me! Show me what a creampie from a human boy feels like and give me every drop you-” Before even being able to finish her sentence as she spoke against the young boy’s lips, his cock drove her into an orgasm more powerful than she had ever felt before, causing her body to shake and shudder against his own as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his length. “Do it now!~” The demanding tone in her voice was easily heard by anyone who was possibly passing by as every nerve inside of her peeked with pleasure and bliss, her teeth clenching down around his bottom lip as her mind was still spinning from her orgasm. Fortunately for her, Ms. Naja was given just what she wanted from the young student, hearing him moan against her lips as rope after thick and gooey rope of hot cum flooded her tight hole and flooded her womb, easily painting her inner walls white with his seed.   
  
Nick pulled back from his principal’s face just enough to crane his head back a little as the pleasure overtook him, not a care in the world as he pumped every drop of cum he had into the woman’s tight hole. The young student didn’t even realize he had pushed the cobra woman into a second, much smaller, orgasm just from cumming inside of her and filling her needy snatch. At least, not until he felt an odd liquid spraying against his stomach and ruining his uniform, realizing a moment later that he had made the woman squirt from cumming inside of her. Though, it didn’t process right away that his uniform was ruined as her lips happily crashed against his own in a heated, loving, and passionate kiss that sent his head spinning just as much as hers was.

 

When she pulled away a moment later, Ms. Naja was the first to come back to her senses, even if it was a bit slower than she would’ve liked. “That… Nick, I can’t begin to describe how good that felt.~” The older woman still continued to slowly roll her hips back and forth against the boy’s lap, hoping to be able to milk out even a little bit more cum from him. However, she easily noticed the wet spot on his uniform from when she squirted on him, a giggle leaving her before pressing her finger against the spot. “Looks like your uniform is a mess, Baby Boy… As your principal, I can’t let you go back to classes looking like that. I guess you’ll just have to stay in here with me for the rest of the day.~”   
  
The brown-haired boy panted as he listened to his principal, both loving and hating the idea as he wondered exactly what was going to happen before the end of the day, or even how long he’d be in here. With a quick look at the clock, the boy let out a soft chuckle before falling back against the desk. “Five hours until school ends…”


	2. Ms. Naja's Shower Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Naja convinces Nick to have some fun in the shower with her.

A week had passed since Nick made the deal with his principal to be her little pet for good grades and recommendations into colleges and anything academic that he would ever need in his life, and every day of that week was filled with him in her office either with his head buried between her legs as she had a meeting to sit through or the cobra woman riding him for hours on end after the school day had ended before giving him a ride home. The brown-haired boy had slowly come to accept his new life as this woman’s sex toy, loving it each and every day and appreciating exactly what he was doing the more experience he gained each time the two had their fun together. However, today was a bit different for the human as the final bell of the day had rung and he hadn’t once heard from Ms. Naja, making him a bit worried something was wrong. As he stepped out of his classroom, dozens of other anthropomorphic animals having gone before him, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket with a single text from the principal he hadn’t heard from all day. And it only told him to come to the locker room showers as soon as he could.

 

Of course, he listened to his mistress’s wishes and headed to the men’s locker room, gasping quietly as he found her standing in one of the shower stalls, naked and two fingers buried knuckle deep into her tight cunt. A soft gasp left the boy’s lips as he looked over the dark-scaled woman, seeing the smile on her face as he took a step closer to the stall, dropping his bag onto the floor.   
  
“We wouldn’t want to get your uniform soaked, would we? Why don’t you take it off before you get in here and join me?~” The principal had the same devious, seductive, and alluring tone she always used as she spoke to Nick in private, knowing that he had grown to love hearing it just as much as she loved using it. She watched the boy start to undress, her tail gently slapping against the ground as she pulled her two fingers from her cunt, smiling and licking them clean under the warm shower water. Of course, the moment the young human stepped into the stall, Ms. Naja was quick to gently push him to the ground and hold her foot in his face as she leaned against the wall. In a matter of moments, a moan left her lips as the student’s soft lips and tongue eagerly and impatiently worshipped the sole of her foot. Having the young boy worship her feet had easily become the snake woman’s ideal time with her favorite student, a smile spreading across his lips as she felt him place dozens of gentle kisses along the bottom of her foot. “You’ve been getting better, Baby Boy. Are you enjoying this more than you let on? Loving how my foot feels against your face and lips?~” The principal didn’t hesitate to press her foot against the boy’s cheek, gently grinding against it while trying to avoid bringing him pain.   
  
In truth, the only thing Nick loved most about this arrangement was getting to spend time with a beautiful woman and making her happy, though he couldn’t deny having grown accustomed to and finding enjoyment in worshiping her feet. Every kiss and lick along the bottom of her foot was like a magical tingle that he knew Naja loved each and every time it happened, even having learned to go as far as to massage the portion of her foot that he wasn’t focusing on with his mouth. It didn’t matter that his hard cock was currently being ignored by both of them, especially as he wrapped his lips around her toes and swirled his tongue between and along her digits, earning happy and shrill moans from the woman with his growing talent. It felt wonderful to have such praise from the gorgeous woman as he pulled away for just a moment to look into her eyes.   
  
“I was right. Young man, I think you have a wonderful talent and mind for this sort of thing... Maybe you should get a reward as thanks.~” The woman lowered her foot to the young boy’s stomach, making sure to slowly move down until she reached his crotch. The palm of her foot immediately pressed against his length and gently started to grind against it, earning soft moans from the brown-haired student. “I wonder if you love being worshipped by a foot just a much as you love worshiping it.” Ms. Naja only smiled as she continued to gently massage her student’s length with the underside of her foot, happy with the soft sounds that left his lips the harder she pressed against him and the faster she moved her foot. It was clear that the human was enjoying her treatment, even if it was only the basics of doing such a thing.   
  
Nick couldn’t find the words in his mind to describe how good it felt to have the woman’s soft food rubbing against his member, pleasure starting to course through him the longer this went on. Soft and blissful breaths turned heavy and hot as he felt her foot twist slightly to the side and her toes curl around the side of his length instead, the feeling only getting more intense as more of his shaft was now being played with. Maybe it was the water that was running along her body, but as the hazel-eyed student looked up at the older woman, the only thing he could see was beauty as one hand was squeezing and playing with one of her massive breasts and a broad and excited smile on her lips. Just the look alone was enough to send a pulse of pure bliss and ecstasy through his system while Ms. Naja’s foot stopped and stayed in place for just a moment.   
  
“Do you like what you see that much, dear? Have you fallen in love with your principal after only a week?~” A soft and arrogant chuckle left her as she turned her foot back and spread her toes enough for her big toe and second toe to be on either side of his cock, purposefully leaning down just enough to put more of her weight on the foot that was pressing against the boy’s crotch. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly blame you.” The older woman licked her lips as she stood back up straight and started moving her foot along his length, earning louder moans from him as she picked up the same pace she had a moment ago. Listening to his moans was enough to send shivers of pleasure along her spine as she pressed herself against the shower wall, smiling as the warm water didn’t do anything to help the heat that was bubbling up inside of her. She was going to get creampied by her baby boy once again, but she couldn’t deny that he did deserve to be pleased in a way he would enjoy, especially after all the meetings he dutifully ate her out during.

 

It quickly started becoming too much as he felt more and more pressure against his shaft, the bliss and worship he had earned over this past week catching back up to him in a way he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle. Nick threw his head back and closed his eyes as he bit his lower lip to try and muffle a loud moan from leaving him as every nerve peaked with pleasure, his orgasm crashing through him far faster and easier than he would’ve thought with just a simple footjob. Rope after thick and gooey rope of cum left his tip and coated the woman’s foot with his seed, the bottom of it becoming coated as well as the space between her toes and even the top of her foot had a rope or two on it. With his hazel eyes closed, the young boy couldn’t see the look on his principal’s face, too lost in his own bliss and lust to worry about it as well.   
  
At least, that was until the principal cleared her throat and caught his attention, a smile on her face and her foot in the air and purposefully out of the water. “You’ve made me a mess, you know… I wonder if I should make you lick it clean.~” A soft chuckle left the woman’s lips as she raised her foot enough to keep it only a few inches from her student’s face. “Or maybe I should just let it soak off in the water. What do you think, Baby Boy? You caused the mess, you can fix it.” Ms. Naja only giggled and slowly shook her foot in the boy’s face, watching his hazel eyes follow the appendage with a smile. “However you choose to clean it, I’ll let you fuck me afterwards.~” A surprised gasp left the woman’s lips as she felt her favorite student gently grab her ankle and hold it under the running water, purposefully taking his time to wash it and get it back to its clean state before standing to his own feet and gently pushing her against the wall. “Choosing to fuck your principal against the wall? What kind of delivish student have I turned you into?~”   
  
Nick didn’t mind the woman’s soft and endearing chuckle as his lips met hers, a smile coming to his lips as he let his hard cock rest between her thighs. It didn’t matter to him if he was becoming a naughty student or not, simply loving the older woman he was with. “Does it really matter, Ms. Naja? You’ve wanted a student like me for years… I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, either.” The brown-haired boy smiled and gently bit the cobra woman’s lower lip, gasping quietly as he felt her tongue slither past his lips and explore his mouth for the millionth time since the two have made their deal. However, the young boy pulled away and dropped back to the floor, having to stand on his toes to reach the woman’s lips for a proper kiss. “What do you say we skip the teasing and just get right to the fun? My parents might not like it if my principal has to drive me home again.~” Gently placing his hands on the principal’s hips, the hazel-eyed boy smirked and pushed the head of his cock into her tight cunt, groaning out in joy as inch after inch of his member slid into the woman.   
  
“Oh, your parents will be fine, Nick. Just focus on me.~” It never failed to feel incredible to have her tight cunt stuffed full of cock from her young human student, a moan leaving her lips as she almost immediately started rolling her hips against his own, hoping to get the pleasure she craved from him as soon as she could. “Oh fuck, Baby Boy… I love your cock so much!~” The older woman pressed her head back against the wall, letting the warmth of Nick’s body envelop her along with the water that continued to trail down her body. Everything in this moment felt instinctively perfect to the woman, sparking something inside of her that told her to mate with this boy. Whether she was actually able to or not was a question that didn’t come to her head as she looked down into his eyes, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him to her breasts once again. Biting her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, just in case there were students still around for afterschool practice, the dark-scaled woman could feel the pleasure bubbling up inside of her at a steady and unrelenting pace, leaving her whining and gasping quietly before her lover even started to thrust into her. “Please… Give it to me, Baby Boy… Give me everything you have and be mine… Don’t you dare stop until you’ve-”   
  
The young student silenced the older woman as he started roughly thrusting upward into her, stuffing every inch of his cock into her body as he wrapped his lips around her luscious breasts again, happily suckling on Ms. Naja’s hardening nipple. The young boy definitely could see himself being with this older woman and being hers for the foreseeable future, never having a real reason to leave her since no one knows about their secret relationship, but something in the back of his mind ate away at the possibility of doing so without telling a single person about them. Though, with the hand on the back of his head, and the nails that lightly dragged along his skin and his shoulder blades, something else told him that it wasn’t going to be an issue worth stressing over with a woman as gorgeous and perfect as this one. Continuing to thrust upwards into the woman, Nick didn’t hesitate to swirl his tongue around her nipple, teasing her just a little bit before clenching his teeth down around it.   
  
The feeling of getting stuffed over and over again with cock was one that Ms. Naja was always a fan of, especially with someone as delectable to her as young Nick was, especially when he was pent up and frustrated from classes and was willing to be rough with her. A sharp gasp left the woman’s lips as she felt the boy’s teeth sink against her nipple, his other hand toying with the other massive mound she had. Each and every motion he made inside of her was amplified by the taboo of doing such a thing in public where they could easily get heard or even exposed, the risk being enough to drive the snake woman wild as she was fucked against the wall harder and faster with each passing second. “Oh god… Just like that… Don’t stop… You’re going to cum inside of me and knock me up, do you understand, Baby Boy?~” The woman’s thing tongue slid across her lips as she looked down at her student lover, a smile on her lips as she noticed how focused he was on her massive mounds. Of course, she didn’t need an answer, or even his say on the matter, as she wrapped one of her long and slender legs around his body, moaning happily into the shower water as more of it drained down her figure.   
  
It didn’t take long before the young boy was pushed to his limits, groaning happily with a smile as he hit his peak and couldn’t hold back any longer as his orgasm tore through his system. Tilting his head back and tugging gently on Ms. Naja’s breast with his teeth, the young human came right then and there, rope after thick rope of cum pumping into the woman as he continued to move her hips and instinctively fuck her throughout his orgasm. The brown-haired boy wasn’t sure just how much or how long he was going to cum into the woman, but it didn’t matter to him as he pulled back and forced himself out of the snake woman’s tight cunt to let a rope or two out on her stomach and the underside of her breasts. Words were even at a loss to the student as he took a step or two back away from the woman and watched his handiwork unfold, happy to see his principal’s face contorted in lust and love as her stomach and breasts had a small amount of cum draining from them like water while her cunt didn’t leak a single drop. “Ms. Naja… I…”   
  
“No… That… That was amazing, Nick.~” The older woman slowly slid on the wall until she was sitting on the floor, a hand over her cunt and a cum-drunk smile on her lips. “You always manage to impress me, Baby Boy.” Ms. Naja chuckled quietly as he watched her favorite hazel-eyed boy approach her and sit next to her without bothering to turn the shower water off, just letting it run on her body. “So… What do you say, Nick? Will you stay by my side and stay mine? Despite what people may think or what some may say?” The principal knew it may have been her cum-addled mind talking and asking so abruptly, but deep down, she knew that was how she felt, wanting the boy by her side for as long as possible and starting an actual relationship from this. “Start off as my boyfriend….”   
  
Nick fell back onto the floor from shock, landing gently on his rear end and keeping his eyes locked on the dark-scaled woman’s body. He didn’t want to admit to thinking something negative right off the bat with what people might think of them, but there was no denying the joy in his heart when his principal asked the question and gave the suggestion. Closing his eyes and taking a moment to breathe, the young human smiled and nodded to answer the woman’s question. “I’m already yours, after all… I guess we’re just now putting a name and title to it, aren’t we?” Opening his soft hazel eyes, the young boy crawled over to the older woman’s side and sat beside her, smiling and gently holding her hand. “Though, I do hope you realize we’re going to have to get cleaned up and get me home before we say anything to anyone, right? Who knows how people would react if they saw us now.”   
  
The older woman nodded softly and slowly crawled above the boy’s body to the point where she was almost hovering over him, her lips only inches away from his own. “I think that’s fair. But I want you to know that means you can’t do anything with someone other than me without my permission.~” Ms. Naja smirked and placed a gentle kiss onto the boy’s lips.


	3. Naja's Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naja comes home from a special date with her boy toy and the two have fun in her living room.

Today was a very special day for Ms. Naja and her special boyfriend, Nick, as they stepped into the principal’s home, both of them smiling and holding hands as they took their first steps into the house together. “That was a very lovely dinner, Nick. You know I don’t mind paying for things. You’re my little pet, after all. I can’t have you paying for everything.” Of course, the woman wasn’t exactly complaining as she let go of the boy’s hand and started taking the top layers of her clothing off, letting her blouse fall to the floor and leave her in a black bra that matched her skirt and panties that she had under them. The cobra woman didn’t even bother to look at her student as she gnawed on her lower lip, anticipation for what she wanted to happen welling up inside of her. “Though, I bet you’re thinking that it’s the least you could do since I was doing something as risky as taking you on a dinner date in a public place.~”   
  
A soft chuckle left the older woman as she slapped her tail against the floor, causing her student to twitch and shudder happily when she finally turned around to look at him. “What do you say that we skip the foreplay and get right to the actual fun of the night? We don’t have much time before you’re supposed to be back home, after all.~” Despite knowing that this was her current life that she chose and the way she wanted to live and be with her student, Naja could never shake off just how odd it felt to be talking about taking someone who was about to fuck her home to his family. Though, that didn’t stop her from sitting on the couch and gently patting it to let Nick know that he could sit as well, a smile forming on her lips the moment he did so.   
  
In the next moment, her hand was on the back of the young boy’s head as she captured him in a deep and passionate kiss that she knew he wouldn’t struggle to get out of. The principal was more than happy to force her tongue to slither past the boy’s lips, coiling it around his and playing with it as her free hand gently and slowly worked down his body, getting closer and closer to his crotch by the second. A soft chuckle left the woman, however, as she pulled away from the affection and simply looked into the boy’s brown eyes, staying quiet for just a moment longer until she heard a blissful breath leave him when her hand started gently rubbing against his cock through his clothing. “Well, what do you say we get you out of your clothes? Don’t want to make a mess, after all.~”   
  
Nick nodded and did just as he was told, standing up from the couch and slowly unbuttoning his shirt while watching the older woman fiddle around with his pants, doing her best to tease herself by slowly taking his cock out. Though, another soft gasp left the boy’s throat the moment he got himself out of his shirt, feeling her thin tongue coil around his quickly hardening shaft. Just as his top had fallen to the floor, so did his jeans leaving him in only a pair of boxers that his cock was already poking through the hole in the front. Opening his mouth to say something, the young student was quickly and easily interrupted by the feeling of the older woman’s mouth wrapping around his shaft with a quick and sloppy blowjob.   
  
Ms. Naja had certainly missed the taste of Nick’s cock in their few days apart, a soft moan leaving her as she stuck her tongue out and did her best to constrict and pull on the member that was hovering in front of her. It tasted just as wonderful as it always had, especially since they had just come from eating, so the scent of his musk hitting her nostrils felt like an aphrodisiac to her. Her bright yellow eyes soon locked with her student’s brown ones, another moan leaving her as she felt his hands come to the back of her head to hold her in place as the boy started moving his hips.    
  
The woman didn’t exactly love to have her student fuck her throat without her giving permission, but after a night out and dinner as wonderful as she had with him, an exception could be made and she wasn’t against that. Keeping her head still, the principal moved her hands behind her back and started to unhook her bra, a soft gasp leaving her as her massive breasts fell into their natural place. It didn’t take her long before she closed her eyes and started to play with and gently knead her soft mounds, wanting to work herself just a little bit more for what she had planned to do with Nick, her smile fading away a moment later as she realized that the boy was no longer thrusting into her throat, but was staring at the window on the other side of the room. Slowly pulling back and eventually off of the cock that was in her mouth, Ms. Naja gave the boy’s cock a quick kiss before chuckling to herself. “Something out there more exciting than me right here, Baby Boy? Or is something on your mind and you just don’t know how to say it?~”   
  
Nick’s attention slowly came back to his teacher as he looked down at her with a soft and apologetic smile, bringing a hand to the back of his head. Shaking his head to answer her question, he silently held his hand out for the older woman, waiting for her to take it before leading her over to the window and kissing her cheek. Opening his mouth to explain just what he had in mind, the student was silenced by his mistress’s finger pressing against his lips for just a moment, also reminding him of his place as her toy and nothing more.   
  
“I know what you want to do, Nick… It’s risky most of the time but here… Here, I think no one will be able to see you from this window since I’m taller than you are.~” The scaled cobra woman smirked and leaned forward to press her massive tits against the glass in front of her, making sure to not push too hard and accidentally crack her window. Bringing a hand back to her rear end, the principal only smiled and flipped her skirt up to reveal the hole in the back of her panties in the shape of a heart. “I was going to surprise you with these when we went upstairs, but seeing as you want to have fun here against the window, I guess there is no better time to show you, is there?~” It didn’t matter to Naja, however, when or where she showed herself off to Nick, knowing that he’d love each and every inch of her body for the rest of their relationship. Though, it was another thing entirely to feel the sense of lust and danger and risk that went with presenting herself like this to anyone who may have come by, a gasp of sheer bliss leaving her and clouding the portion of the window in front of her mouth as she felt the boy’s cock press against her wet pussy through the hole.   
  
Fortunately for the woman, she was right about no one being able to see the young boy that was slowly forcing his way into his tight cunt. Her golden eyes started to slowly cross from the pleasure that slowly consumed her each and every time the two had sex, making her unable to see the horny neighbor boy who was no younger than Nick staring at her through his bedroom window. At least, that’s how it was for the first moment, a smile quickly forming on her lips as she waved to the boy in the other window while her boyfriend started to quickly and immediately pound into her pussy. Something sparked inside of the older woman as she realized she was being watched, something that made her incredibly tempted to open up the window and let the neighbor come and fuck her face as she let her soft breasts hang out against the windowsill. However, that would not come to pass as her attention was yanked back to her boy toy at the feeling of him getting a bit ahead of himself and spanking her, causing her to turn her head and hiss at him for a moment.   
  
Nick understood immediately that he was no longer allowed to spank the woman during this session, a smile still on his face as heavy and excited gasps left his lips. Ms. Naja’s pussy always felt incredible to him, like heaven coming down and squeezing his cock from inside of her, even if the pleasure he felt sometimes waned when he was reminded not to do a specific thing. However, that never stopped him from continuing to charge forward and smile, grunting as his cock throbbed inside of the cobra woman’s tight and perfect cunt. The young student was happy to show off what he could do for the older woman as he brought his hands to her hips and began pounding into her harder and faster than before, really able to see her body shifting against the glass now and getting a decent view of her breasts squishing around the window.

 

Ms. Naja, on the other hand, had her attention turned back to the neighbor boy in his room, giggling quietly as she watched him eagerly jerk off to the sight of her getting fucked by the human of her dreams. It was a secret that she was happy to keep, blowing on the glass and licking it with her long tongue to put on a small bit of a show that she’d be able to tell to Nick at a later time. Though, that didn’t stop the older woman from leaning her head back and pushing her massive mounds against the window even more than before, hearing the frame creak under the force she was putting on it. “It’s okay to cum when you want to, Nick. I want to see what it feels like to be creampied while pressed against a window!~” The dark-scaled woman threw her head back and smiled as she was given just what she wanted a moment later, almost as if the boy was cumming on command again. A sharp gasp followed by a moan left her lips as rope after rope of cum flooded into her cunt and her fertile womb, stuffing her full of the human’s seed rather quickly as his hips never stopped moving. It made the cobra woman incredibly happy to see the neighbor getting off and making a mess of his window at the exact same time as she was filled, a smile slowly coming to her face as she moved back and lessened the pressure of her breasts against the window.   
  
Of course, Nick stopped a moment or two later when he pulled out of the older woman’s tight cunt and sprayed another strand or two of cum on her perfect asscheeks. Soft and blissful pants filled the room as the boy fell back a few steps and sat on the couch, watching some of his cum slowly leak from his principal’s hole. It was always incredible to see just what he was able to do with the older woman in the aftermath of his first orgasm, even if there were probably many more to come before the night was over between them. A soft smile came to his face, however, as he heard her speak six special words that he looked forward to each and every day with her.   
  
“Want to go again, Baby Boy?~”


	4. Naja's Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Naja takes her boyfriend home for the last time for awhile.

Principal Naja couldn’t help but smile as she watched the clock tick down in her office, signaling that the end of the school day was swiftly approaching. “I wonder if my big by will come by my office like I told him to. He did say he wanted to study, but I hope he sees me as more tempting than just some boring assignments.~” The cobra woman let her tongue slither between her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, smiling even wider at the feeling of her usual outfit straining against her breasts since she had chosen to go without a bra today. It was just at that time that she heard a soft knock at her door, more than likely from a student. “It’s almost the end of the school day. Is everything alright, child?” Of course, she hadn’t expected it to be her pet of a human, Nick, walking in and setting his backpack to the side of the room. “Oh, you’re early, Big Boy.~”   
  
Nick simply nodded and smiled as he sat in the chair across from his principal’s desk. “I asked if I could leave class a little early to go to the bathroom, so I figured I’d come here since the day was almost over.” The young man locked eyes with his older lover, knowing that the moment that bell rang and the two were in the clear from worry of others finding them, he wasn’t going to get a chance to study. “Are you sure you want me to go home with you again, Ms. Naja? I mean, my parents still worry that my principal is giving me extra credit lessons on her own.”   
  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Today will be the last time for a few days. Not having any children, I can’t understand exactly how they feel, but I treat all of my students like my own when they are on campus. So, I can understand the concern of one not coming back for a few days in a row.” The snake woman stood from her seat the same moment that the bell had begun to ring, placing her hands on her desk and smiling over to her lover. “But, you’re my boyfriend, sweetheart. I like to spend as much time with you as I can.~”   
  
The brown-eyed student nodded and smiled as he stood from the chair and started walking over to his girlfriend’s desk, giving her a quick and eager peck on the lips before getting down on his knees. “Do you want the usual treatment today, Mistress?” Of course, Nick had expected the cobra woman to playfully hiss at him as he asked, knowing she loved toying with him for a little bit before they got to the actual fun, not that he was ever going to complain.   
  
“You know very well just how much would love that, Nick, but today, I just want you to fuck me like an animal and finish inside me.” The older woman didn’t hesitate to whip her tail in the air a few times before using it to move her office chair out of the way, unbuttoning her blouse as she crawled on the floor beside her young boyfriend, passionately capturing his lips in a heated kiss. One kiss lead to another, and then another, and before either of them bothered to worry about just how much time they had spent making out, Naja had made sure that the two of them were on the floor with her on her back and her blouse opened just enough for her breasts to be seen. “You’re ready to have a bit of fun, aren’t you?~”   
  
Nick nodded slowly and lowered his head to the woman’s breasts, wrapping his lips around her left nipple and gently started to suck on it. However, he was furiously working at getting his pants and boxers low enough on his legs for his cock to spring free and slap Ms. Naja’s thighs with it. Without saying a word to the cobra woman that he had happily fallen in love with, the young student grabbed the principal's legs and slowly pushed them up her body until her knees rested against his shoulders. “I am, Ms. Naja… Thank you.~” The brown-haired student smiled brightly as he looked up at the cobra and slowly pushed his hips forward, slowly forcing each and every inch of his cock into her tight cunt, groaning all the while as the pleasure immediately hit him and made him crave for more.   
  
The woman loved the feeling of her boyfriend’s cock inside of her, closing her eyes and immediately grabbing the back of his head to keep her pressed against her chest. “You sure know how to make a woman happy, Big Boy.~” Ms. Naja smirked as she leaned her head back on the floor, happily coiling her tail around her lover’s leg before slowly moving her body against his. Words couldn’t describe just how good her body felt with a nice, thick, warm human cock inside of her, the thought of being pumped full of even more cum taking over her thoughts as she felt Nick start to thrust into her in a slow but steady rhythm. Of course, the cobra could feel each and every inch of the boy’s shaft forcing its way inside of her, her tongue slithering out of her mouth.   
  
Nick began slowly picking up the pace a bit, happily sucking on and swirling his tongue around her nipples in the process, still playing with them as much as he could. The young man didn’t even care that he could hear dozens, if not hundreds, of students roaming the halls after school to make it to their buss on time, nor did he really care as his lover’s cunt clamped down tighter around him the faster he fucked her. Moving over to her other breast, the brown-eyed student smirked and clenched his teeth around the older woman’s nipple, tugging on it as he continued to fuck her.   
  
It was one thing to have sex with a student when no one was around to hear or possibly see anything if the door was slightly cracked, but it was another thing in Naja’s mind to still have all of her students roaming the halls as she was being pounded into the floor. Something about it was more adventurous and exotic than just having sex with a human half her age, and it drove her mad as she had to bite her lower lip in order to keep herself unheard, happily taking the pounding and every inch of her boy toy’s cock. Quiet whines and whimpers turned into muffled and desperate moans as she turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at Nick as he continued to give her all the pleasure she could’ve ever wanted in her life, though she wouldn't dare complain about it. “Just like that, Nick…. Just like that~” The woman kept her voice quiet as she closed her bright yellow eyes, doing her best to avoid being heard through the perfect fucking she was on the receiving end of. After a moment, though, her temperament changed as the pleasure and lust started to cloud her mind. “Harder… Faster… Deeper… I’m gonna cum, Nick!~”   
  
Nick was happy to comply with her orders, of course, not hesitating to thrust harder, faster, and deeper into her than he already was. Now, he was pumping his rigid length balls deep into his older girlfriend as fast and rough as his young hips could manage without hurting or straining himself. Luckily for him and his stamina, it paid off perfectly as it sent her into a mind-boggling orgasm rather quickly, the feeling of her inner walls clamping down like a vice around his cock coming across very clearly as he continued to fuck her. The young student knew better than to stop fucking his lover through her orgasm, or even his own for that matter. However, the feeling of her inner walls getting tighter around his shaft was all it took to send him into an orgasm as well.   
  
Unfortunately, Ms. Naja was all too happy to scream out in pure pleasure about that as she felt rope after rope of thick cum flood her pussy and enter her womb, even though it wouldn’t get her pregnant. Her voice seemed to echo through the room and even seem to leak into the hall as most of the sounds that were happening outside of her office faded away and were replaced with silence. Not that it mattered to her anymore, having been freshly creampied and able to bask in the blissful afterglow of a powerful orgasm that she always managed to find with her young Nick. “I love you, Big Boy… But, I think we should hurry to my home so we can get you studying. Don’t want to worry your parents more, after all, right?~”    
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the two finally arrived at the principal’s home once again, they didn’t hesitate to get into the living room and lock the front door behind them, lips meeting in a gentle and loving kiss. Neither of them wanted to waste a single moment of their time together, especially because of Nick’s family growing more and more concerned by the day the more he comes over to Ms. Naja’s home after school instead of his own. Of course, after the kiss between the two lovers broke, not a word was said between the two as the cobra woman sat down on her couch and held one of her feet out in the air for her student. A smile crept to the woman’s lips as her human pet did exactly what she had taught him to do, watching him take off her heels and immediately place a few kisses along the underside of her foot. “You’ve learned so well, Big Boy. I’m happy to say you’ve graduated from Pet to Lover.~”   
  
Nick gently grabbed the woman’s ankle and brought her foot just a bit closer to his face, his brown eyes just barely visible over her toes as he looked up at her. “I’ve just had a wonderful tutor, that’s all.~” The young student smiled as he placed another kiss on the sole of the woman’s foot, wrapping his lips around her toes next and trailing his tongue between each and every one that he was able to fit in his mouth. Closing his eyes, the brown-haired boy made sure to focus on how he moved his tongue between her toes and how well he used his thumbs on the bottom of her foot, massaging it for a moment as he played with her toes. However, that moment didn’t last for long before the older woman lifted her other foot into the air, waving her heel around in a silent order for him to take it off of her.   
  
“Hurry along, Nick, sweetheart. I want to do something special for you before taking you home.~” Of course, Ms. Naja was more than happy having herself be pleasured by the well-trained human for as long as he was willing to, but if this was going to be their last bit of private time together, even if temporary, she wanted to make it special for him as well. The woman watched with a smile as her lover slipped the shoe off of her foot and placed it to the side, biting her lower lip as he started adoring this one with dozens of hungry and happy kisses as well. “Get on the couch, Big Boy. It’s been a bit too long since I’ve had a good taste of that cock, and even longer since you’ve felt my soft tits wrapped around it. So, that’s what’s going to happen.” A soft chuckle left her lips as she watched her lover rise to his feet and drop his pants, a soft and elated gasp leaving her at the site of the cock she had already seen so many times now.   
  
Nick wouldn't dare complain with the thought of getting a blowjob from the woman he loved so much, especially while being able to feel her soft breasts wrapped around his hard shaft. “Thank you so much, Mistress.” The smile that formed on the boy’s lips was warm and welcoming as he scooted to the edge of his seat to let his cock be more free for the woman to devour, a soft gasp leaving him a moment later as she felt a familiar scaly tail wrap around his heavy sac. It was only another moment before the brown-haired student felt the older woman’s long tongue slither down his length and coil around it, causing a loud moan to leave his lips in the process. However, that wasn’t the end of it as Ms. Naja pushed her chest forward and wrapped her soft breasts around his cock as well. “It feels incredible… Heavenly, even.~”   
  
The older woman only chuckled as she held her breasts and gently squished them around the boy’s massive member, moving her soft mounds along his length with a smile. Of course, she made sure to keep her tongue coiled and squeezing her lover’s cock between her breasts as well, wanting him to experience all the pleasure she could give him as intensely as possible. Closing her bright yellow eyes, Naja began moving her breasts faster and in more broad strokes, relishing in the soft sounds and moans that left the young student’s lips as she did so. A soft moan did leave the principal, however, when she felt her boyfriend’s cock already starting to throb against her tongue and breasts. It probably didn’t help him feel any less ‘incredible’ due to the fact that her tail was still gently massaging his balls, but the cobra woman wasn’t worried, willing to happily take an unexpected facial from her boy toy as long as she could find a way to enjoy him that much longer.   
  
Either fortunately, or unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened to her. Nick couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back and screaming out in pure bliss as he came from the intense and wonderful pleasure that had wracked his body. Rope after thick rope of his white seed left the head of his cock and made a mess of the older woman’s body, coating her face in his cum and painting the top of her breasts a pearly shade of white in the process. Of course, neither of them cared all that much as he felt the principal’s tongue slowly unravel from his cock, leaving the warmth of her breasts still there around his member. “I-I’m sorry, Mistress. I didn’t mean to make a-”   
  
“It’s okay, Nick.” She interrupted with a smile, licking her face clean and slowly rising to her feet, incidentally giving her student a nice view of her dark breasts painted white with his cum. “I was kind of hoping you would make a mess of me before you go to leave.~” A soft chuckle left Ms. Naja as she used her long tongue to lick her cheeks clean of the boy’s delicious cum, groaning happily in the process. Though, she didn’t hesitate to sit down on the couch beside her lover and wrap her tail around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. “Be honest with me, Big Boy… How long do you think your parents are going to keep you from coming to my home after school? I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to not have you or your cock in my house after the school day ends.”   
  
“Well…” The young brown-haired student gently rested his head on the woman’s shoulder, being shorter than her by just a bit, trying to think about how his parents will act when he gets home. “Maybe a week or two… They probably just want to make sure I’m actually studying and not somehow cheating on my tests.” Of course, a smile came to Nick’s face as he listened to the soft and upset whimper leave the cobra woman that he was leaning on. “But, I can always join a club or stay after school for awhile. With the cameras and staff around, they wouldn’t be able to doubt that I’m getting help with my classes.~”   
  
Naja’s eyes went wide at the idea that was just presented to her, surprise taking over for just a moment that she had failed to think about that. “That’s… An incredible idea, Big Boy! But… What about if they come to pick you up early, there will be times when you’ll actually have to be studying away from me.”   
  
“Well, you have work to do outside of just me, don’t you? It’ll give us both time to get our work done and it’ll get my parents to stop doubting us, even if just for a little while.” The young student leaned up and placed a kiss on the woman’s now clean cheek, his smile gone as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’ll figure something out and let you know. I can still always come to your office for lunch, too. So, it’s not like this has to stop.”   
  
“You’re not wrong, Nick. You’re not wrong. And it makes me happy to say that.~” Ms. Naja smiled brightly as she stood up from the couch and placed a deep and loving kiss on her young boyfriend’s lips, showing him just how much she appreciated and loved him. “Well, now that that’s decided, why don’t we have a bit more fun before I take you home? I think a bit of foot worship is in order, don’t you?” The older woman kept her bright smile as she laid down on the far end of the furniture, holding both of her feet out just in front of the young boy’s face, expecting him to get to work right away to pleasure her.   
  
“Yes, Mistress!~”


End file.
